


The Gauntlet

by tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Objectification, Sex Talk, age gap, catcalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Coulson and Daisy like to look at the new recruits and decide which ones they want to bang… as a way to avoid talking about who they really want.for MCU Kink Bingo, Square N5





	The Gauntlet

“If I lick that, is it mine?” Daisy asked. She leaned against the wall, watching as the new SHIELD recruits filtered in. In ten minutes time, Coulson would be in front of the room, explaining that they were in the big leagues now, there was no room for screw ups, no space for compromise, every mistake was deadly, look around, half of you won’t be here in a year’s time, yaddah, yaddah, bullshit, bullshit.

But right now, Coulson was standing next to her, checking out the new selection of cadets.

And by checking out, Daisy really meant _checking out_.

SHIELD recruited the best of the best. Strongest, smartest, most knowledgeable. Daisy sometimes suspected that the Human Resources department at SHIELD also sorted through for general attractiveness and sensual aura. It had to be; nothing else could explain why almost none of the recruits were below a seven on the one to ten scale.

“You think if I went in there and said, ‘Attention fives, a ten is about to speak,’ that I’d get any laughs?” Phil asked. His gaze lingered on a taut set of buttocks, showcased nicely in the SHIELD issued BDUs. Daisy was going to need to remember to thank the quartermaster, because damn, that was a tight ass.

Daisy slanted a look at Phil. “Well, yeah, but that’s because you’re an eleven.”

“Liar,” Phil said, fondly.

Daisy leaned up against him, taking comfort in his solid realness. Since their experiences in the Framework, they’d gotten even closer. Phil put an arm around her shoulders.

“I’d totally bang that guy,” Daisy said, jerking her chin at an attractive brunette with a pair of deep green eyes who was hustling to get to the meeting room on time, every swing of his arms tightening the uniform’s material across what were impressive pectoral muscles. He could probably bounce a cherry off that rack.

“He’d be pretty on his knees,” Phil suggested.

“Yeah?” Daisy considered it. The young agent was well-built, his mouth sybaritic, with just the hint of a dimple. She could see taking him to his knees, using a handful of his hair to hold him in place between her legs.

“You think you can handle him on his own, or you want a little help, just to keep him humble?”

Daisy sucked air.

They’d been playing this game for a while, discussing their various kinks and desires, objectifying the new recruits as a way to de-stress. It probably wasn’t the healthiest of coping mechanisms, but the war against Hydra had cost them so many lives, if Daisy had to think about them as being actual people, all the time, she was totally going to go catatonic. Thus, the gauntlet. Deciding which recruits they’d want to seduce, to toy with. Describing it to each other in vivid details.

But she’d never actually felt more than a stab of desire.

It had never been something she actually planned to do anything about. Talking about fucking pretty boys was all good fun, but there was only one man she wanted, and he… wasn’t available to her.

Until Coulson said that, and she could just visualize it; the recruit on hands and knees, leashed and collared and eating her out, while Coulson fucked him, the thrusts driving the boy forward onto her. Just a toy for her pleasure, a conduit of the forbidden desire between her and Coulson. Desire that was absolutely there, and they absolutely did not talk about it.

Unless… maybe they did.

Daisy swallowed the lump down in her throat. “I dunno. If there’s an eleven on the list,” she said, hoarse, “then why am I wasting time with the eights?”

Coulson didn’t pretend to misunderstand, and Daisy could have kissed him for that. (Well, it wasn’t like she didn’t want to kiss him for _other_ reasons, but hey…) “Well, it’s always polite to bring a gift,” he said. “And I wouldn’t want you to think me unmannerly.”

“The pleasure of your company is gift enough,” Daisy said.

Coulson turned those rich eyes on her, his smile tugging up one corner of his mouth. “Oh, I think we’ll find more to please you than just my company.”

“I’ll let you know in the morning,” Daisy said. “I wouldn’t want to prejudice the experiment.” 


End file.
